


Good Kitty

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frotting, I have decided, I suppose?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Season 6 Spoilers, The ship name is sike, monsters & mana, no actual lance but pike is lance so i added him, pet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: But, well. You see. Shiro… well Shiro liked cats. Whenever he saw a cat he just wanted to coo at it and scratch it’s ears and tell it how pretty it was. And well… that’s where the problem lie. Because all Shiro wants every time he looks at Pike is to bury his fingers in his hair and scratch.And now… standing guard over the camp while everyone sleeps Shiro can’t help but stare. Watching the peacefully sleeping form curled comfortably around a pillow, the tip of his long tail twitching. Every time a breeze blew through the campsite Pike’s ear would twitch.Shiro couldn’t take it anymore.





	Good Kitty

Weeks. Their group of ragtag travels have been together for weeks. They get along pretty well, everyone takes care of everyone else. They make a good team. But, it’s torture for Shiro. Not the people, not entirely anyways. They were all like family to him already.

But, well. You see. Shiro… well Shiro liked cats. Whenever he saw a cat he just wanted to coo at it and scratch it’s ears and tell it how pretty it was. And well… that’s where the problem lie. Because all Shiro wants every time he looks at Pike is to bury his fingers in his hair and scratch.

And now… standing guard over the camp while everyone sleeps Shiro can’t help but stare. Watching the peacefully sleeping form curled comfortably around a pillow, the tip of his long tail twitching. Every time a breeze blew through the campsite Pike’s ear would twitch.

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. He just had to scratch behind those perfect ears. Moving forward as quietly as he can, thankful he removed his armor earlier in the night, he reached out, hand freezing as an ear twitched against his finger.

He waited. Fingers hovering over his prize as he glanced around the camp at his fellow travelers still sleeping peacefully. Letting out the breath he was holding he moved forward. His fingers dig into hair much softer than he’d imagined, curling behind an ear and scratching. Pike’s whole body stiffened, his breath stuttering, then it came out in a soft moan.

Shiro’s eyes widened, his fingers halting as his cheeks darken. He swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and moved closer, kneeling right next to Pike’s sleeping form and ever so slowly moving his fingers again. Pike let out another soft moan, but Shiro kept going this time, grinning when Pike’s head moved to rub against his hand.

With no hesitation Shiro moved his other hand to bury behind Pike’s other ear, partially buried in his curled up arm. Pike’s mouth opened as he shifted in his sleep, laying on his stomach with his chin on his crossed arm. A deep rumble echoed up from his chest and it took a minute for Shiro to realize the man was purring. Grinning wide Shiro let his fingers on one hand travel through Pike’s hair, gently pulling out small knots causing the man to purr louder below him.

Checking that his traveling companions were all still sleeping Shiro let his hand wander more. Fingers moving down feeling each bump of Pike’s spine. His hand stopped just above the base of his tail and Shiro hesitated for only a second before moving down to curl his hand around the tail and gently pull as he ran fingers down the soft tail curling around his wrist.

Pike’s hips moved up with his hand, spine bowing as his body vibrates and his mouth opens letting out a loud obscene moan. Shiro jerked back, looking around wildly both to ensure no one woke up and to find an escape route. Just as he was moving to escape the awkward scene he’d put himself in a tail slapped him in the face, a hand reaching out to wrap long fingers around his wrist.

Looking down at the claws barely digging into his wrist Shiro swallows, following the tanned arm up to look into one blue eye, peeked open to watch him. “Don’t stop.” Tugging on his wrist Pike pulled Shiro’s hand forward pressing it to his cheek and rubbed against it with a soft purr. Shiro let out a groan, thumb moving to caress along the stripe on Pike’s cheek.

Pike’s eye fluttered closed again as he rubbed against Shiro’s hand. The purr growing louder as Shiro’s hand moved to run through Pike’s hair again. “You’re such a good kitty.” Pike’s whole body froze, the purring stopping and his eyes shooting open to stare wide eyed over at Shiro, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’. Shiro’s hand stopped moving at the base of Pike’s neck, dread filling his chest as the two stared wide eyed at each other. “I’m sorr-“

“Say it again.” Pike pushed himself up onto hands and knees, crawling forward until his hands rested on Shiro’s knees. “Please, Shiro say it ag-“

“You’re a good Kitty.” Shiro cuts him off, hand moving back around to rub at Pike’s cheek. “The best kitty. No one can compare to you.” Pike groaned, moving even closer to nuzzle his nose against Shiro’s neck as his purring picked back up. “I’ve never met a cat I’ve wanted to touch more than I do you.”

Pike’s breath tickled Shiro’s ear. “Then touch me.”

Shiro swallowed hard, his hand moving down Pike’s spine to scratch the base of his tail. “I can’t.”

Pike frowned, pushing away so the only contact they had was his hands on Shiro’s knees. “Why not?” Pike moved forward, lips barely brushing against Shiro’s as he whispered. “Don’t you want me? I’ve been such a good, patient kitty waiting for you to take the hint and just _touch me_.”

Shiro shuddered, his hands curling into fists as he buried his own nose into Pike’s neck. “I want to. God, Pike. I’ve wanted to touch you since day one.”

“Please, Shiro?” Pike rubbed his cheek against Shiro’s head, purring as his tail twitches enticingly behind him just in Shiro’s view from over Pike’s shoulder. “I want you to pet me _everywhere_.”

Shiro’s mouth opened, throat tightening as a loud squeaky groan escapes his lips. Warm fingers dip under his shirt, scraping softly against the bare skin of his stomach. “Pike I can’t.”

The purring stops and Pike backs up, brows pinched and tail twitching quick and angry as he glares at Shiro. “Why not?”

“Because we’re not alone.” Shiro glanced around, looking at his team somehow still sleeping around them. “And the way I want to touch you should not be done in publi-ahh!”

Shiro forgot how fast Pike could move as he was yanked up to his feet and pulled through the trees and into the darkness of the forest around them. He moved through the brush with silent ease until he deemed himself far enough away and turned shoving Shiro into a tree and pressing their foreheads together. “Now, **TOUCH ME**.”

Shiro snatched Pike’s shirt off flinging it aside so fast he left the other unbalanced, wrapping his fingers around his bare waist and yanking him forward into his own chest. His fingers moved swiftly tracing up Pike’s ribs and down his spine. Pike purred, loud and happy as he practically melted into Shiro’s chest, rubbing his head under his chin. Fingers moved to scratch just above Pike’s tail sending a moan out into the otherwise silent night air.

Encouraged by the noises Shiro’s hand wrapped around Pike’s tail and tugged. The reaction was loud, Pike’s back bowing out as his claws dig into Shiro’s chest and a unrestrained moan echoes through the trees. “Such a good kitty telling me so loudly how happy I’m making him.”

“M-more. Please Shiro. Touch me more.” His claws gripped tight to Shiro’s shirt, tugging on it. “More skin, more contact.”

“Such a needy Kitty.” Shiro chuckles, pulling his own shirt off before pressing his hands against Pike’s hips, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants. “How shall I take care of you?”

Pike’s nose rubs against Shiro’s scarred chest, tongue slipping out to run roughly along one nipple. “Please make me feel good, Shiro.” Shiro can feel the smile against his chest at his shudder and the tongue darts out again for another lick. “Want you to make me feel good. Only you.”

Shiro moves one hand back to wrap around Pike’s tail again as the other moves forward into the front of his pants. He tugs on Pike’s tail as his other hand pressed hard to rub against his already erect penis. Pike keens, rocking his hips to try to get more. More pulling on his tail, more pressure on his cock, just more.

Shiro’s hands moved away causing Pike to let out a desperate whine, sharp teeth gently nipping at Shiro’s chest. Before he can start begging again Shiro presses his fingers into the hips of Pike’s pants and shoves them down hands moving around to grip into his bare ass and squeeze. Pike moans, hips thrusting forward to rub his erection into the front of Shiro’s pants.

With not so careful ease Shiro yanks Pike’s pants down and he stumbles out of them, squeaking out in shock as strong hands grab his thighs and lift yanking Pike. Turning quickly Shiro presses Pike’s back against the tree grinding his hips forward as he crushes their lips together.

Pike moans out, pressing his own hips forward for more. “Please, please.”

“Pike, be a good kitty and take me out of my pants will you?” Pike nods quickly and with fumbling fingers frees Shiro’s own cock wrapping them around the massive erection and tugging a groan out of him. “Such a good kitty. Now press them together- yeah just like that. Keep a good hard grip now.”

Burying his face into Pike’s neck Shiro thrusts hard into his grip, panting hot breaths against his clavicle. “Ha-such ah- such a good kitty. No one can compare to you. You’re the- mmm the best.” Pike keens, throwing his head back to thump against the tree as he thrusts against Shiro as best as he can, both hands wrapped tight around them.

Adjusting his stance Shiro holds Pike up with one arm under his ass while he moves the other back up to his tail. Gripping tightly around it he tugs in time with his thrusts. Pike’s whole body is shaking as he gasps and moans into the thick air between their bodies. “Sh-ah Shiro I’m so cloooohhhhsse.”

“That’s my good kitty. Cum for me.” Shiro latches onto Pike’s collarbone, sucking a dark mark into his skin as he tugs hard on his tail, hips moving at an erratic pace now. Pike gasps, his cock twitching a few times before splattering his own hand and chest. The added moisture from Pike’s release making Shiro’s thrusts that much hotter sending him over the edge shortly after.

Shiro thrusts through his release before slowly calming down, moving his hands back around to grip Pike’s hips and slowly lower him to his own shaking legs. He presses their foreheads together, panting nearly in time with each other as they look into each other’s eyes.

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“When can we do that again?”

Shiro opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by an annoyed shout from the darkness. “Preferably not when we’re trying to sleep twenty foot away.” Meklavar taunts causing both men to freeze, scrambling to cover each other as they look around for the dwarf.

“Are they done?” Block’s sleepily grumbles. “I just wanna go back to sleep and hope I forgot all of this.”

“Oh come now, Meklavar, Block. It’s a beautiful thing that Shiro and Pike have finally discovered their love for one another. Terrible timing as they’ve woken the whole camp. But I am happy for them!” Valayun says proudly.

Shiro sighs, fixing his pants before handing Pike his own and searching around for the shirts he tossed away in the heat of the moment.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?” He looks up, shirt in hand as he takes in Pike looking to the side with a deep blush covering his chest and face.

“We can do that again, right?”

Shiro moved fast, pressing a flurry of kisses all over Pike’s face. “Baby, getting to pet you is my new favorite thing in life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> If you like what you read and wanna help support me check out my tumblr (also SuccubustyKisses) and perhaps consider buying me a kofi?


End file.
